


Tear Strained

by NedMalone



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, Mitch est amoureux, Multi, c'est le moment où il se cache dans le cabanon, il est triste, il pense que Tom l'aime pas, quel noob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Mitch en est à ses derniers crackers, et sa promesse devient de plus en plus dure à tenir.J'avais beaucoup trop d'émotions en regardant la fin du Secret des Balls et ça coïncidait avec le whumptober 2019, du coup j'ai écrit ça. Enjoy !TW : aucun ?
Relationships: Emma/Tom, Mitch/Tom (Le Cycle des balls)
Kudos: 2





	Tear Strained

Il pleurait. Mais il n’aurait pas dû. Quel genre de monstre pleurait le jour du mariage de son meilleur ami ? Le même genre qui l’avait abandonné sans un mot. 

Il espérait quand même qu’il ne s’était pas trop fait de mauvais sang. Il méritait mieux que de s’inquiéter pour un pauvre gars. Tom... Tom il lui fallait quelqu’un qui l’aime et qui saurait lui montrer. Il méritait l’amour d’un ange, ou au moins de la personne la plus gentille qui soit. Mitch n’était pas sûr que cette description colle parfaitement à Emma (enfin, il aurait pu tout de suite dire qu’elle ne lui collait pas du tout, elle était folle celle-là…), mais si c’était elle que le cœur de Tom avait choisi, il n’allait pas s’interposer. S’il se le répétait en boucle, Mitch pouvait presque imaginer Emma en femme aimante, et Tom en homme épanoui et heureux à ses côtés. Il fallait quand même qu’il se concentre très fort. Mais elle avait bon dos Emma, pour se prendre ses réprimandes. Elle, au moins, elle était auprès de Tom, à organiser le plus beau jour de leur vie à grand renfort de dragées et de ballons multicolores. Et lui ? Lui, il se terrait dans son repaire au fon fonds des bois, a essayer de noyer son désespoir dans le silence. Personne ne venait perturber le silence de plomb, même pas un foutu rat. Qu’est-ce qu’elle foutait Hélo ? Ça commençait à faire long là …

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé par les gouttes salées qui se coinçaient dans ses yeux. Qu’est ce qu’elles essayaient de faire, l’aveugler ? L’énerver ? C’était peut-être ça. Elles voulaient sûrement endiguer l’amertume de son cœur en la remplaçant par de la colère, dans l’espoir qu’il arrête de leur fabriquer des petites sœurs H2O + NaCl. Ben ça n’avait pas trop l’air de marcher. Désolé, petites larmes, mais vous allez vous éclater au sol comme toutes les autres. Par-dessus le marché, il dut renifler un bon coup, histoire d’éviter aux minuscules flaques déjà séchées au sol de recevoir la compagnie de gouttes d’un acabit un peu plus visqueux. Mais ça ne servait à rien de se crever le cœur comme ça. Après tout, il était parti depuis un petit moment maintenant. Les miracles, ça existait non ? Si ça se trouve, pendant son absence, un éclair de lumière a foudroyé Emma en plein cœur et lui a offert un peu d’empathie ? Ou alors elle a pris un shot de tendresse qui a ramené à la vie son petit cœur tout desséché ? C’était plausible. 

… Mouais. I faudrait un miracle taille XXL dans ce cas-là. De toute façon, c’était trop tard. D’après le calendrier à moitié pourri qui pendouillait au mur près de sa couchette, c’était bientôt le grand jour. Il serait le pure des enfoirés d’aller gâcher le mariage de son pote avec une grande déclaration enflammée. Mitch jeta un coup d’œil à ses réserves de crackers. Y’en avait plus des masses. Hélo ou pas Hélo, le grand retour était pour bientôt. 

Mitch essuya ses joues d’un revers de main, souffla la faible flamme de sa bougie et s’installa le plus confortablement possible sur son matelas défoncé. Un des ressort lui rentrait dans le dos, en écorchant un peu plus sa peau à chaque mouvement. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la douleur légère pour interdire à son cerveau de l’abreuver d’images de ce qui aurait pu être, mais qui ne sera jamais. Des images de Tom et lui se tenant la main. Tom et lui dans leur ancien appartement, endormis l’un sur l’autre devant la télé. Tom et lui en train de s’embêter gentiment au bureau, sachant très bien que leur affection débordait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Tom et lui s’embrassant pour la première fois.   
Tom et lui. Heureux.


End file.
